


WIP Snippets

by taibhrigh



Category: Blade (Movie Series), Fast and the Furious Series, The Chronicles of Riddick Series, The Losers (2010), The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Evil Author Day, Gen, M/M, Snippets, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: Because 2018 has pretty much been the invasion of Real Life shit for me, I've not had a chance to work on my stories as much as I would have liked. Because there are some very patient people waiting and to give everyone who comes back by to read stories again something new, I have created this placeholder of snippets.It's kind of like an Evil Author Day where you get to see what's in progress -- just, a little less than all that's written.





	1. What is this taibhrigh is posting?

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the notes in this chapter before heading to the snippets.

## Please read before leaving comments or asking questions:

  1. The snippets are in no particular order outside of me opening the next file and copying the text into a chapter.  
  

  2. Nothing here has been beta read -- there will be spelling and grammar issues.  
  

  3. I do not have dates for when things will be finished.  
  

  4. Fandoms, characters, pairings, and warning information will appear in the summary for each chapter.  
  

  5. If a snippet becomes a completed story that is posted the Summary for that chapter here will be updated to direct you to the completed work.  
  

  6. The content within the chapters may (and probably will) change before the actual story posting.  
  

  7. No, I'm not going to tell you what happens next. Nice try.  




 

## The Snippets:

  1. Chapter 2: Magnificent Seven (TV) - Old West  
  

  2. Chapter 3: Chronicles of Riddick  
  

  3. Chapter 4: The Losers  
  

  4. Chapter 5: Chronicles of Riddick (Pleasures Series)  
  

  5. Chapter 6: Magnificent Seven (TV) - Modern Day/ATF  
  

  6. Chapter 7: The Losers - (Not from Around Here Series)  
  





	2. The Wailing Tree (The Magnificent Seven - TV Series)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: The Magnificent Seven - TV Series  
> Universe: Old West  
> Characters: currently are Vin and Ezra  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: Gen

~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~

The heavy sky with its dark grey clouds blocked any hope of a splash of light from the night's full moon or even a chance at the glance of a star or two. The wind, on regular intervals, whistled through open windows and doors causing candle flames and lantern lights to dance eerie patterns across the walls of the saloon. And when the church bells began to ring for the third time that night, Ezra threw down his cards and downed the whiskey at his elbow.

"What is it with this town?"

Vin looked over at his companion and grinned. That was the second time tonight Ezra hadn't used one of his five-dollar words to express his thoughts when he'd spoken. "Townsfolk believe the north side is haunted."

Ezra sighed. They'd been in this lovely little hamlet for two days and if the Judge's last wire was anything to go by they would be here for at least another two. He sighed again before asking, "By what, if I may enquire?"

Vin shrugged and sipped his drink. "Not got that outta anyone yet, but supposedly it's responsible for the howling last night." 

"Then I believe I shall retire for the evening before the night's serenade begins."

Laughing, Vin stood to follow Ezra. "Never thought I'd see the day you called it a night before ten."

"Laugh all you like Mr. Tanner, but I believe you're just as weary as I."

"Am," Vin agreed as the pair made it down the boardwalk to the hotel and their shared room. He remained quiet until the door to their shared room closed. "Plan ta look inta it tonight. Wanna come along?"

Ezra paused in removing his jacket and gun belt, then shrugged. If he wasn't going to be able to sleep because of the banshee's bellowing, he might as well keep Vin out of trouble. He shook his head, if only his mother could see him. He grinned with that thought. "I will assist with your inquiry into the matter."

Vin blew out the lamp. "Yeah, thought ya might."

~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~

Like clockwork, the howling wail started at a quarter after three in the morning, waking both Vin and Ezra from their much need rest. "Guess it's time?" Ezra asked, already moving to sit up.

"Yep."

The two regulators from Four Corners quietly made their way down the backstairs of the hotel and around the building to the boardwalk. When they looked out onto the street they noticed there were only a dozen or so lanterns and street fires still lit and most of those were on the other end of town with just a few in front of the hotel. The north side of town was completely dark. As a matter of fact, if you hadn't seen the town by day, you wouldn't know there were several buildings and an old church not more than thirty yards away.

As they passed one of the last buildings before the thirty yards of empty space, Ezra reached up and plucked the lantern from their side of the street. "We'll need the light," he said, turning the wick down even more than it was.

The two men walked side by side into the darkness. When they reached a point that seemed about halfway between the town and the abandoned northern section an icy breeze swept around them both.

Ezra cleared his throat. "That was unusual," he said in whisper.

"Yep."

They kept moving forward and now with the low light from the lantern they could just make out the outlines of buildings. With not more than 5 yards to go the shrieking started again.

Both men paused and listened to see if they could determine which building the noise was coming. Vin tilted his head slightly, before pointing to the right with his head. "This way."

"Should have known," Ezra muttered as they started walking towards the old church.

Without speaking, they decided to walk around to check the building's structure before entering. While the front of the church seemed untouched, the left side appeared to have been damaged by a fire--there were scorch marks on a section of the wall and all the windows had been blown out. The back of the church seemed undamaged as well, that is until you reached the other back corner, which was completely missing.

"Let's go in here," Vin indicated the hole.

Ezra nodded and turned up the wick on the lantern before following Vin inside. "There appears to be no damage inside, beyond what age and the elements could do."

Pews were still in place; half of them still held old choir books. Paintings on the wall hung at angles, but appeared as bright and vibrant as when they'd been hung.

Vin followed Ezra up and around the spiral staircase to the second floor. There they found the remains of a schoolroom--child-sized desks, a teacher's desk that seemed heavily damaged, books, and the damaged wall held the remains of a chalkboard. 

"A schoolroom," Vin said, his hand reaching out to trace the letters on the old chalkboard. 

"This place seems to have been ransacked," Ezra said sadly, bending to pick up one of the many books on the floor. He flipped through it before gently placing it on the teacher's desk. "So unlike downstairs."

"Ez." Vin stared out one of the three glassless windows. "Ez," he repeated, his voice seemed slightly panicked even to his own ears.

That alone seemed to bring Ezra to Vin's side. "Vin?" he enquired before he too spotted what his friend had seen out the window.

There, not more than a dozen feet or so from the broken wall they had entered through, were several pale figures--all but one small in stature. They seemed to be walking towards a tree whose outline they could barely make out.

"Should we follow?"

"This is why we are here."

"Not sure I believe in ghosts, Ez."

"Be that as it may, that is what they seem to be."

The two peacekeepers looked around the room one more time before walking down the stairs and out the breach in the building. The light from the lantern seemed to wash out the apparitions' appearances so Ezra dimmed the wick as they began to walk toward the tree. 

"Children," Ezra paused, "and their teacher." Just as Ezra was about to speak again, the church bell began to ring. It was quiet after the third ring, but the child-like apparitions began to run back to the building and right through the two living men. Neither man saw the taller ghost of the teacher disappear.

"C'cold," Vin said through chattering teeth.

"In'ndeed."

Before they could do anything else, the side of the building seemed to explode. Flames appeared by the hole and about the same time the howling began. Vin began to move towards the church but Ezra's grip on his arm held him back.

"It's too late," Ezra said sadly, "this has already happened."

"But still?"

"I know." Ezra squeezed Vin's arm, trying to offer some form of comfort.

They watched as several ghosts--child and adult--ran from the building; this time all panicked. Some just seemed to instantly disappear while others huddled together and faded away. To Ezra, these seemed more like after-images than ghosts. They just didn't seem to have the same presence as the ghosts that just seemed to linger after them. 

The others, the ones they had seen by the swing, just seemed to wander until the one they thought was the teacher began shouting "the children, the children, someone has to help the children." Then the wandering ghosts would run to her. It looked like the ghost was begging someone only she could see to help the others; but when nothing happened, she began to wail. A few seconds later the children would join her in her lament to the dying.

Just as quickly as it all began, it seemed to stop. They watched the ghosts walk around the building and try to enter from the front doors, when they couldn't they continued around the building and could still not enter. 

Ezra had been counting and when he reached zero, the wailing began again. "Right on time," he said softly, pulling on Vin's arm. "It's time for us to return to our lodgings before the play begins again."

Vin nodded and turned around. "I reckon."

The wind gusted around them again--first warm, then chilled to the bone, then warm again. Neither man looked back as they walked through the emptiness of the deserted part of town. Ezra turned the wick up again as the bell began to toll.

"The church stove blew," Vin said quietly. "Took out the wall and probably smoked out the second floor."

"Yes."

They didn't speak again until Ezra was returning the borrowed lantern to its peg. "She never had a chance," Vin said, "if she was at her desk or the board."

"No," Ezra answered as he climbed the back stairs to their room. He knew that the scene would start again and so would the ghosts cry for help, or maybe it was peace they sought.

"Think it was an accident?"

Ezra sat on the edge of his bed and removed a boot before he answered. "Maybe. Think I'll go to the newspaper office in the morning."

"Ezra?" Vin said, needing something to take his mind off of what they had witnessed.

"Yes, Vin."

"It is morning."

Ezra snorted. "No, Mr. Tanner, morning is after a person has been asleep and has awakened after the sun has risen."

Vin snorted, but replied, "Night, Ez."

"And to you, Vin."

~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~

Vin slept through the sunrise, Ezra did not. On any other day they would have found the irony of that funny. Today, however, they both just wanted answers to the night's mystery. Their thoughts and dreams weighing heavy with what they had seen.

They sat at a small table in the hotel's dining room, plates pushed to one side and a large pot of coffee between them as they sketched out a plan for the day. Ezra was going to talk to the newspaper editor, maybe read back issues of the paper if he couldn't get any direct answers. He also had to check-in with the telegraph operator for messages from the Judge or one of the other peacekeepers from Four Corners. While he was there he would see what that young fellow knew before heading to chat up the local banker. Vin was going to see what he could find out from the town's blacksmith and the livery hands.

Vin shook his head. "I can handle the telegraph operator if you'll take the merchant at the goods store. Don't think he cared for my type much." Vin had long ago decided that Ezra's clothes were a type of art that only the Southerner truly understood, but they served the man well. And would again, here, hopefully.

Ezra raised an eyebrow but agreed. "His shame then."

"Meet at the bar in a few hours?"

Ezra nodded and watched his friend walk quietly away. They were each hoping to find the answers they sought.

~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~

Vin's first stop was two fold--message to Chris and information. He just wasn't sure what the message to Chris should be. He'd thought of several...

We're fine. Found puzzle. Solving. Judge says two more days. VTES Starting with fine might make the gunslinger think they were anything but fine.

Judge says two more days. Haunted schoolhouse. Staying. VTES Vin snorted, that one would get the two of them locked up.

Judge says two days more. VTES Vin nodded. Short and simple was best.

The telegraph operator looked up when Vin pushed opened the door. "What can I do you for?" the middle-aged man asked.

"Need to send a telegram to Four Corners." Vin said. Then noticing a small wooden sign next to the service bell on the counter added, "Mr. Douglass." His ability to now read and write still just as thrilling as the first time he was able to do it all on his own.

Vin took the offered pencil and paper and wrote the short message he wanted to send. "Might get an answer back," he said, leaning on the counter. "Might not, mind if I wait."

Mr. Douglass smiled. "No son. Been kind of quiet in here this morning anyway." 

"Town always so quiet?" Vin asked, moving to lean against the wall while he watched Mr. Douglass' finger move quickly over the telegraph key.

Mr. Douglass didn't answer right away. Instead he busied himself for a moment by scribbling the date, time and location the message was sent; as well as noting the message-received signal from the operator on the other end. "The operator in Four Corners acknowledged he received the message. Still want to wait?"

Vin shrugged. "Max'll have to hunt down Chris or JD. I'll give it a few minutes, not much else to do around here." 

"Had some singer come through last week, livened up the town a bit."

"They any good?"

"Not bad," Mr. Douglass answered. "The girl had a pretty voice and the band was loud. Almost couldn't hear the bells."

Vin tilted his head. "Why's this town always ringing the bells?" he asked. "Something ta'do with yer founders?"

"Founders?" Mr. Douglass asked, puzzled.

Vin shifted slightly so he could lean against the back the wall. "Small town on the other side of Pickets, all the houses have upturned horseshoes on their porch railings. Something ta'do with the luck that brought all its original settlers there safely." Vin gave a slight shrug. "Don't know if it's true or not, but they believe it."

Mr. Douglass nodded. "No, the bells have nothing to do with the founding of this little town. More to do with an accident many years ago."

Vin had hoped the man would continue on his own, but it would seem on this matter no one really wanted to talk. "What type a'accident?"

The telegraph operator shook his head sadly. "Something bad; something that happened so long ago that it's in the past."

 

"If it's in the past, then why still remember by ringing the bells?"

Mr. Douglass didn't answer, didn't even look up. Vin sighed to himself, he was not good at this small talk thing and hoped Ezra was doing better than he was.

~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~


	3. Untitled (Chronicles of Riddick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Riddick  
> Characters: Vaako and Riddick  
> Pairings: currently none  
> Rating: currently Gen

~~~***~~~

Vaako looked out at the landscape and knew it wasn't real. It was too open, too green, the sky too blue. Too many happy people enjoying an afternoon out. Too many dead people alive. For a second everything around him blurred and then reset to the same scene --as if something had interrupted the video feed.

He knew then, he had failed to escape, he had been taken. He closed his eyes and let the scene play out. Let the machine think it had won. Vaako wondered if any of the others had escaped; had survived to be here like him. He reached out and felt nothing, but that would not break his resolve. He had been trained for this; he could be the failsafe. They were trying to take him and remake him. But they would never succeed. He would prevail. 

The machine showed him the glory of the Necromonger and its future for the Universe. But the machine wasn't smart enough to keep him from seeing the things in its dark recesses. The things no one was supposed to see. The lies. The full prophecy made by the Air Elemental. Everything was there and played out for him as if he was watching a drama on a screen. A lie that had started this great campaign to enslave the universe.

The Necromongers would never have him. Vaako would see them ended. He just need to bide his time.

~~~***~~~

Vaako sat on the ramp of the Necromonger ship and watched the soldiers fight against the convicts --losing poorly-- and Riddick and the girl --winning. At least he would not have to worry about prying eyes or ears; not that he had planned on any of the troops coming back with him but at least he wasn't going to have to exhaust himself against them or Riddick.

The girl took a hit and tumbled to the ground and Riddick exploded, almost literally, as a great power shot from him causing the men closest to the fight to drop like puppets whose strings had been cut. Vaako let the power wash over and through him and hummed to himself. Oh yes, things were definitely getting more interesting.

Riddick stumbled and dropped to his knees but never let go of the curved blades in his hands. Down but not out, so to speak. The Purifier got ready to move in from where he had been hiding safely away from the approaching light and fire. The man might have been the descendant of a Furyan but obviously none of it had taken as the man never had the skill to fight the conversion. Then again, Vaako always thought the man had screamed politician --voice sickly sincere in its lies. He became even more convinced of his thoughts as he listened to the man try to convince Riddick that he could avenge his fallen comrade by coming back with him. That he alone had the power to destroy the Necromongers.

Vaako had had truly enough. It was time. He lifted the pulse gun he carried and shot the Purifier. The first shot had the man spinning toward him. The shock of betrayal nearly had Vaako laughing. "No petty words, pretty as they may sound," he told the Purifier, "will ever convince me that you didn't turn on your own people."

"The Lord Marshal will know what you have done," the Purifier said, clutching at his wounded side.

"Who's going to tell him?" Vaako questioned, standing up. He wore no Necromonger armor, just simple blank pants and shirt that were easy to move in. He used the tip of his gun to indicate all the fallen Necromonger soldiers "There are none left."

"Unbeliever!"

"No truer words have you ever spoken," Vaako admitted, and fired his weapon again. This time the Purifier fell to the ground.

Vaako turned to look at Riddick who had climbed to his feet; weapons still in his hands --ever ready to fight. "The suns are coming up," Vaako indicated the dead at the end of the runway who were slowly being consumed by the light and heat by the approaching fires that the suns brought with them. The bodies first catching alight and then turning to ash on the hot winds of this planet's two weather extremes. There was a reason this planet was named Crematoria.

"You going to try and convince me that the Necromongers are righteous?" Riddick asked. 

"No," Vaako turned on his heel and hoped he didn't get a knife in the back. And that his next words would prevent that and more. "And she's not dead. The knife was coated in a paralytic. It will wear off, but the wound should probably be stitched."

~~~***~~~

The suns' burning light was less than a foot from the back of his ship when it did a vertical lift take-off.

Vaako had pointed to the limited medical supplies the Necromongers believed in before heading to the control area of the ship. Leaving the planet's atmosphere and setting a course back to the fleet took only a few minutes.

He didn't have long to wait before a scratchy voice asked him, "What's keeping me from killing you and taking your ship?" 

Vaako raised an eyebrow. "The crazy army that wants you dead," he used his fingers to keep count. "The bounties on your head. More specifically the very large bounty placed on your head by a wispy Elemental whose prophecy started this whole mess. The Lord Marshal will never stop hunting you because his position is precariously close to being in jeopardy as a result of your escape. And the girl's life because she'll follow you no matter what you try and do considering, at least as I see it, that's how she got here in the first place."

Riddick glared at him. He glared right back. If the Furyan thought Vaako was going to fear him, then Riddick was going to have to wait until the proverbial hell froze over. Vaako hadn't lived this long with the Necromongers to now decide to crawl into a hole and wait.

"Make your decision," he told the other man. "I can drop you at the nearest space port. But one warning, the Necros will spread across the area like locusts looking for you. You thought having mercenaries hunting you was bad; they were like child's play. The Necros will level entire cities to find you."

"What do you want from me?" 

_It speaks,_ were the first words that came to mind and Vaako was quite happy he didn't say that out loud. He took a second to breathe in and then out. "Honestly," he admitted. "I don't know. I do know that no single person can kill the Lord Marshal."

~~~***~~~


	4. Unittled (The Losers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: The Losers  
> Characters: currently Jake Jensen  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: Gen
> 
> Prompt fill: "When you said you wanted to bring me to meet the family, this isn't quite what I imagined..."

~~~***~~~

Jake was done. He'd had it. He couldn't take Roque and his temper or Clay and his mood swings or even Pooch and his pining for his future wife anymore. Especially not on a ship that wasn't large enough that one could get away from the other people. The only person he seemed to have no issues with was Cougar and that was because the other man rarely spoke.

He sighed. Jake knew he wasn't any better but he hadn't been a chatterbox since he was twelve and his tech gear and screens made very little audible noise and unless he wanted them the screens were only visible to himself.

Plus, the last three jobs weren't as Clay had advertised. The jobs were getting more and more crazy; and with crazy came dangerous.

~~~***~~~


	5. Pleasure in the Games (Chronicles of Riddick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Chronicles of Riddick  
> Series: Pleasures (part 12)  
> Characters: Vaako and Riddick  
> Pairings: Vaako/Riddick  
> Rating: R/NC-17

~~~***~~~

"Please, come back to bed."

Vaako drank from the bottle of wine and watched the four naked women slither, sigh, and entice, all bidding for his attention. All wanting him to take them. Wanting him to chose her as his Consort--His Queen.

"Come to me," one of the women said, crawling across the floor on her hand and knees. Her dark skin glistened with oil; her hair draped elegantly over one shoulder. Vaako watched as she slinked toward him until one of the women on the bed drew his attention away.

"We're here for you Lord Marshal," another said, sitting up slightly, hand cupping her own breast before sliding enticingly down her body.

Vaako observed the women, stroking himself. He liked the power. He liked hearing them begging for him. Tonight he would choose one of them to be his Queen and he already knew which one. His wife thought it to be her but she looked much better crawling at his side than standing at it. 

"Come to be bed, Lord Marshal," it was the one with the black painted lips. He wouldn't be choosing her either not for anything more than fucking at least. Manipulations would only get her so far and the one he had chosen also liked to fuck her and he enjoyed the show they had put on. The little manipulator was no where close to the skills of his former Dame but both were going to find themselves as nothing more than delicious little pets.

Vaako stood from the throne, ignoring his Dame who was the closest and approached the bed. He grabbed the woman he wanted by the hair and brought her lips to his, her body to his.

"Lord Marshal," the other women sighed in unison, wrapping their bodies around his; the one with the black lips dropped to her knees in front of him. Good, he thought as her lips wrapped around his cock, she knew her place.

Tonight he would pick his Queen, tomorrow they would be closer to transcendence through the destruction of the Wana System.

_"Vaako!"_

Vaako woke alone in his bed save for the two hellhounds who had claimed him. He opened his eyes to find the silver eyes of one of the hounds staring up at him from where the hound's head rest on top of its paws. "I did not name you Anu so that you could judge me," he spoke quietly to the hound before reaching up to scratch behind its ears.

Anu gave off a purring rumble while the other hound, Nabu, made a snorting sound where its head rest on Vaako's leg. Vaako's body still felt the remains of the dream. A dream that had been reminiscent of another.

It did not mean that his body did not crave Riddick's. Vaako sighed. They had known this was going to be difficult. The distance across the systems now between him and Riddick still increasing. He climbed out of the bed and padded to the large shower, the hounds following. He knew that throughout this he would not be left alone. The water was cold as it hit his body but it put out the fires that were not real. He would not give into satisfying false feelings. When he stroked himself to fullness and release it would only be to thoughts and images of his own mate and lover.

~~~***~~~


	6. Looking for Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: The Magnificent Seven - TV Series  
> Universe: Modern Day / ATF  
> Characters: currently are Vin and Ezra  
> Pairings: probably Ezra/Chris  
> Rating: Gen (for now)

~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~

It had taken three months, two of them undercover. Two months with little contact with his teammates, but the case was over and he wouldn't need to testify in court. The bust had been successful, his portion of the paperwork was done, and he'd left with his cover and New England accent intact should he ever need to use it again. He was exhausted--tired in more ways than one. 

He needed to get away from everything. He needed to remember who Ezra Standish was and forget Marcus Everhart ever existed. 

Team Seven's offices were empty at almost one in the morning. He dropped his after action report in the bin on Chris' door, forwarded electronic copies of his full report to the right people, and left his inbox--email and the one on the corner of his desk--just as he found them, full. He'd deal with them when he was back to himself.

The drive from the Federal Building to his condo was done in his Jag. A car that had not been in the parking garage while he was under, so that meant one of his teammates had brought it back into the city from Chris' ranch. They'd even run it through a car wash before leaving it in his normal parking space.

Ezra pulled into his covered parking space at his condo and turned off his car, but didn't get out. The world was cascading in on him and his car seemed to be the safest place for him at the moment. He took several deep breaths, bracing himself for when it all hit him at once. Trying to package away the last two months into his real life without becoming someone else. Trying to remember who he really was.

He was tired and a little hungry. Which wasn't all that unexpected; he couldn't remember the last time he slept soundly or without one eye open, and he hadn't eaten anything since several hours before the take down. Climbing out of his car, he looked around at the familiar landscaping and buildings, before turning to the sidewalk that would lead him to the door of his condo and the stability that could be obtained from within.

Ezra trudged down the sidewalk toward his front door. "Bout time ya got outta the car," a voice in the dark said, "thought I might have to pry you outta it."

Ezra released the breath he didn't know he was holding, but that was the only visible reaction he gave. "Mr. Tanner," he began only to correct himself when the sharpshooter cleared his throat. "Vin...to what do I owe this late night visit."

Vin snorted. "Use your nose," he said, holding up a brown paper bag.

Ezra sniffed the air and his stomach growled as the delicious smells registered. "How undignified," he said as Vin laughed. 

The Southerner unlocked the door to his home and walked directly to the dining room, knowing Vin would shut and lock the door behind them. "Just turn on the lights, Ez. I got everything else." Vin reached the table just as the chandelier above began to softly glow. 

Ezra had shed his jacket and shoes sometime between the door and the dining room and was unfastening the buttons on the sleeves as he sat down opposite Vin. He watched as his friend slowly emptied the contents of the two bags and cup holder he had carried in.

Vin distributed the contents of the first bag between them, placing a large divided plate in front of Ezra. Followed by a smaller covered plate and a large 32oz styrofoam cup. He copied this action with his own before handing Ezra a packet of plastic eating utensils and a straw. Finishing by opening another small box to reveal several pieces of cornbread.

"Dig in," Vin said popping the lids off his smaller plate first to reveal a large piece of pecan pie with whipped topping.

Ezra rolled his eyes at the Texan. "You do know that dessert is to be eaten at the end of a meal?"

Vin smeared the whipped topping to cover the entire piece of pie before taking a bite. "Uh, huh," he agreed, chewing on the bite and then taking another. "But it's best to eat dessert first, you can always take the rest home tomorrow for lunch."

"Vin, you never have leftovers," Ezra argued, eyeing his one dessert and then his friend, before moving his smaller plate a bit closer. 

Vin watched as Ezra ate, knowing that the undercover agent had probably not eaten that well while under; and also knowing that he had eaten home-style cooking like this for at least two months. The small little diner was their secret. Especially from Nathan, the ex-medic just wouldn't understand the need to ingest the rich southern foods or the too-sweet sweet tea.

~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~


	7. Down Below the Rocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: The Losers  
> Series: Not from Around Here  
> Characters: Jensen & Cougar  
> Pairings: eventual Jensen & Cougar  
> Rating: Gen

~~~***~~~

His grandmother had not called it chaperoning or even a date. "I am merely helping you boys bypass all the bureaucracy and lines by being with you both. Besides, zero gravity platform jumping is a quite a rush."

Jake was positive his grandmother was insane, but in a good way. The zero gravity platforms let you jump, plummeting toward land until slowed by heavier air pockets you could swim through almost as if you were jumping into pools of floating water until you reached another platform. There you would start the process again, moving from one platform to another until you came to an area that let you chose between a gentle feather-like descent to the ground below or a slightly faster one which had you splashing into an actual pool of water.

They had to go twice so Cougar could experience both.

~~~***~~~


End file.
